ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster Won't Move
is the 10th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on September 22nd, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Monster Won't Move" Synopsis When a plant-like monster appears in a small village, Xio tries to heal its apparent malnutrition. But is the Monster as sick as their think it is? Plot In a small town known as Sakane Village, A Girl named Hana and her Mother, Chizuru are prepared to leave when a sudden Earthquake occurs outside, Hana goes to see what's going on and she spots a monster named Houlinga nearby. It is revealed that about a month ago, Houlinga appeared in the Village and after multiple investigation from Xio, the monster was deemed docile by the team for its non-threatening activity in the Village. Recently however, Xio discovers that Houlinga has grown weaker since its arrival due to undernourishment, and the people of Sakane Village have asked them to treat the Monster of its ailment. when XIo arrives, Daichi quickly learns why Sakane Village is so keen on keeping the Monster alive: Its presence brings tourism and profit to the Village, which makes the people there prosperous. Xio soon arrives to treat the Monster by using the Musketty to fire an injective medicine at Houlinga to boost its nutional levels, when Hana also appears, pleading with Xio not to use it as Houlinga isn't sick as they believe. Before Daichi can react however, Xio fires the medicine at Houlinga and initially, its undernourishment is cured. However, its nutrition levels continue to rise to dangerous heights, to which Xio discovers that at the rate in which its nutrition level continue to grow, Houlinga's plant-like nature could overtake and consume all of Sakane Village within 24 hours. Daichi then reveals that after scanning the area in which Houlinga was in, a possible reason for Houlinga's supposed sickness was due to that Houlinga was actually feeding the land in the Village by giving off its own energy in order to do so, giving off its appearance of looking sick. With the time it takes to make an antidote for the medicine to wear off inside of Houlinga taking 2 days to make, Xio proposes to move Houlinga to a more discrete location for its Roots and Vines to do no harm, only to be stopped by the Mayor of Sakane Village, who still wishes to use Houlinga as profit to keep Sakane Village as a tourist attraction. However he is quick to change his mind when he sees the damage in which Houlinga's vines are causing to the other attractions in the village. As Xio goes off to have Houlinga transported via the Musketty and the Aramis, Daichi bonds with Hana. Hana reveals to Daichi that the reason Houlinga won't move from its spot in the village is because others of its kind in the past also came to the same spot where Houlinga stood and they slowly but surely transformed into Mountains, and Houlinga wants to join the others in becoming a Mountain as well. Suddenly while Xio tries to forcefully transport Houlinga, the monster then become agitated and starts releasing a Yellow Pollen from its body, causing everyone in Sakane Village (including Xio) to begin sneezing uncontrollably. When Dr. Guruman and the scientists reveal that the Pollen could leave Sakane Village inhabitable if it keeps getting released, Daichi goes off in secrecy, and transforms into Ultraman X in order to stop the Monster and get the medicine out of it without turning the Monster into a Spark Doll. The battle is difficult at first when the provoked Houlinga attacks Ultraman X and continues releasing its Pollen, but X manages to contain them and the Pollen by using the X Barrier Dome, trapping them inside to continue their battle. While the battle is still tricky with Houlinga using its vines to ensare X, Ultraman X continues to fight through and ultimately manages to use his Purify Wave ability to remove the Medicine from Houlinga, returning the Monster back into its docile nature. No longer a threat and much more calm now, Houlinga transforms into a Mountain covered with Flowers to join the rest of its kind before him. Hana then leaves, happy to know that Houlinga is happy with its own family. And as a reminder, a bunch of Houlinga's flowers have bloomed in a sport where Houlinga would often interact with Hana. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes